1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical inductance overflow switch system and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to safely and conveniently control the level of a fluid in an air conditioner tray by the activation and deactivation of the production of the fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of switches of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, switches of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of activating and deactivating a switch through known methods and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,742 to Serenil, Jr. discloses a safety float device for air conditioning units. U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,305 to Peso discloses a water level indicator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,673 to Morrison et al. discloses an emergency shutoff for air conditioners. U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,659 to C. J. Koch, Jr. discloses a combined float and mercury switch. U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,161 to Maleck discloses a float switch assembly for air conditioning apparatus. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,196 to Zimmermann et al discloses a condensate pump and control means.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an electrical inductance overflow switch system that allows allowing a user to safely and conveniently control the level of a fluid in an air conditioner tray by the activation and deactivation of the production of the fluid.
In this respect, the electrical inductance overflow switch system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to safely and conveniently control the level of a fluid in an air conditioner tray by the activation and deactivation of the production of the fluid.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved electrical inductance overflow switch system which can be used for allowing a user to safely and conveniently control the level of a fluid in an air conditioner tray by the activation and deactivation of the production of the fluid. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of switches of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved electrical inductance overflow switch system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved electrical inductance overflow switch system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an electrical inductance overflow switch for allowing the user to safely and conveniently control the level of a fluid in an air conditioner tray by the activation and deactivation of the production of the fluid. First provided is a switch housing fabricated of a rigid material. The switch housing has a lower portion and an upper portion. The upper portion has a main central tube. The main central tube is in a round tubular cylindrical configuration. The main central tube has a top end and a bottom end and a circumferential wall there between. A hole is provided through the length of the main central tube running from the top end to the bottom end. A rectilinear sideways extension runs outwards from the main central tube and terminates with a mounting clamp. The mounting clamp has a generally flat, U-shaped configuration with an outer surface and an inner surface. A pair of gripping serrations on the surfaces allow the clamp to grip a recipient surface. The lower portion of the housing has a generally round configuration with an inner face and an outer face and a wall thickness there between. The lower portion has an open lower end 40 with a plurality of downwardly projecting legs. The lower portion also has a closed upper end coupled to the upper portion. A central passageway is provided through the upper end of the lower portion forming a continuous passageway through the main tube to the top end. Next provided is a switch subassembly. The switch subassembly has a switch shaft. The switch shaft is fabricated-of a rigid electrically insulating material and has a generally round cylindrical configuration with an enlarged upper end and an enlarged lower end and a bearing surface there between. The upper end of the shaft is coupled with the main central tube of the housing. The lower end of the shaft includes a flanged end piece. The shaft has an inner wire passageway running from the top of the shaft to between about sixty-five percent and seventy-five percent of the length of the shaft. The subassembly also has a float fabricated of rigid electrically conductive material. The float is in a donut-shaped configuration with a top side and a bottom side and a thickness there between. A central hole runs through the float. The hole is sized to allow the float to move freely up and down the bearing surface. A washer shaped induction disk fabricated of a buoyant material is coupled to the top of the float. Next provided is a plurality of wires. The wires are contained within the passageway of the shaft. The wires are continuous and pass through the shaft up through the hole in the main central tube. In this manner, the wires will provide a signal to activate an electrical component when the float is at the bottom of the shaft; and the wires will provide a signal to inactivate an electrical component when the float is at the top of the shaft.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical inductance overflow switch system which has all of the advantages of the prior art switches of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical inductance overflow switch system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical inductance overflow switch system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved electrical inductance overflow switch system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such electrical inductance overflow switch system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical inductance overflow switch system for allowing a user to safely and conveniently control the level of a fluid in an air conditioner tray by the activation and deactivation of the production of the fluid.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical inductance overflow switch comprising a housing having a lower portion and an upper portion with the upper portion having a main central tube with a top end and a bottom end and a hole running from the top end to the bottom end with the tube having a sideways extension running outwards from the tube and terminating with a mounting clamp having gripping serrations. The lower portion of the housing has an open lower end with a plurality of downwardly projecting legs and a closed upper end coupled to the upper portion forming a continuous passageway through the main tube to the top end. A switch subassembly has an enlarged upper end and an enlarged lower end with the upper end of the shaft coupled with the tube of the housing and with the shaft having an inner wire passageway running from the top of the shaft with the subassembly also having a float fabricated of rigid electrically conductive material having a donut-shaped configuration with a central hole running there through with the hole sized to allow the float to move freely up and down the bearing surface. The float has a washer shaped induction disk coupled to the top of the float. A plurality of wires are contained within the passageway of the shaft.